Roars Of The Pride Lands! It's my kingdom!
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Simba, Kovu and their new children are back as three strange lions suddenly appear out of the blue, asking for Simba and Kovu to step down from their spots as kings! Read full summary inside! Simba/Kovu R M!


**I'm not sure how to juggle these things! I'm doing these fics while trying to create my own story, it confuses me! But anyways, this is what most of you have been waiting for, the sequel to Kovu's cries!**

**Summary: Eight years have gone by since that incident between the lionesses of the outlands and the Pride lands. Now a young adult, Mufasa is taught of the dangers of his home and is treated with care along with his new sister, Lulu. All is well until three unknown lions come to Pride rock, demanding that Simba and Kovu step down from their places as kings. Why can't Simba and Kovu ever get a break? A crucial decision comes to its peak, will Kovu and Simba give up their home? Or will they see what these strange lions have under their paws? A new battle arises as the two cubs who have now grown into young adults, are faced with tough opponents. Who shall claim Pride rock?**

**Warning: Violence, a relationship between two males. Don't like it, Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Lion King.

* * *

**

A strong breeze of wind blew through the trees of the Pride lands as the sun was just setting over the horizon. The sky emitted all shades of pink with a mixture of blue while small, white, puffy clouds sat in the distance. Vultures flew by the setting sun, heading off to sleep for the oncoming night while other animals such as the zebras and giraffes were already preparing their children to go to bed and nestled them on the Pride Land's grassy plains. It had been eight years since the last great battle that occured between Simba and Zira. After the war had ended, they were at peace with the outlanders and were living in harmony. Simba and Kovu were in the process of teaching their children how to pounce on running targets such as small rodents when Zazu, the little blue and white bird who had looked out for Simba and his family for a long time now, had came flying at them at a fast pace.

"Hey, it's Zazu. Finally a real prey to pounce on!" Mufasa spoke out with an excited and hoarse voice.

Both the cubs had grown quite a bit since Zazu had last seen them and was surprised to see that they had grown in such a short amount of time. It was definitely a blessing from the original king himself, Mufasa, who had made himself present during the war and had made up with his brother, Scar. But this peaceful area wasn't going to last for long and Zazu knew the answer why they wouldn't be able to stay like this for quite a long time like they thought they would.

In a frenzy, Zazu landed without flapping his wings and got his beak stuck in the dirt while the children laughed at his unthinkable action. Kovu chuckled and pulled the bird out of the sandy surface while Zazu tried to flap out the sand from his wings. Simba waited to hear Zazu's sudden information that was a must for Simba and Kovu to hear about. The bird caught his breath and explained the sudden situation.

"Sire, it's terrible! There are three, rogue lions headed this way!" Kovu and Simba both kept their heads up to sniff the air for the scent of the strange lions. It was faint but still noticeable.

"I'll deal with them." Kovu told them and began to snarl in the other lion's direction.

"Wait! We don't know their strength yet. They could be just passing through." Simba quickly replied. Kovu shook his head.

"Yeah, right. Simba, they're strange lions appearing on _our _territory! Some times you're really dense for a king." Lulu shooed Zazu and Mufasa away while the parents had their usual arguments.

It was the casual 5 minute argument that they oftend had with each other without having a reason for it at most times. Lulu was the only one to figure out that their arguments would always cause them to block out everything and everyone except for themselves. Even Nala and Kiara didn't know what to do with the two of them. Somehow, Nuka knew how to get Kovu out of the trance like argument but it would always start up again from Simba saying something afterward.

"Can you imagine what those lions might think of them?" Mufasa asked while he and his sister along with Zazu, watched the two parents fighting verbally.

"Oh dear! This is horrible! I need to inform Kiara and Nala about this! You two keep an eye on your parents." Zazu flew off in a flash toward the high standing rock that was their home.

"It's not like they're going anywhere. Come on Lulu, let's practice!" Mufasa ran off before Lulu could say anything to stop him.

Lulu chased after Mufasa while Simba and Kovu began pawing at each other like kittens playing with a ball of string. She didn't feel like it was a good idea to leave the two of them alone but then again, she didn't want to be a nosy child and watch the two of them make up with each other after the argument was over. It was better to send in the stand-ins. Timone and Pumbaa.

She found them eating out at a giant boulder just a few steps away from Pride rock. She got their attention and told them of the situation she was in. The two of them were happy to be of help. After all, they were considered very good baby sitters. The two of them happily went about their business to tend to the two kings while Lulu went after Mufasa to make sure he wouldn't be in a bad situation by the time she found him. Considering the three strange lions that were approaching, she felt it was safe to keep her mouth shut from telling Timone and Pumbaa.

Only the heavens knew what the two of them would have done after hearing about strange lions approaching. For now, Lulu was going to leave this problem up to Zazu and Nala. They were a lot knowledgeable about this sort of thing besides her previous parents, Scar and Mufasa.

Finding Mufasa still practicing his pouncing skills, Lulu let out a sigh of relief knowing he wasn't causing anyone any trouble. She sat back and watched her brother pounce on every little thing that went by him, whether it was a row of ants or a scorpion. She began to realize that Mufasa was starting to look a lot like Scar and Kovu put together. His mane had increased from just a tuft of hair to an around-the-neck sort of mane. He was beginning to look more and more like a lion.

Lulu turned her attention to a few zebras running away from a certain direction. Feeling uneasy, she got up from sitting on the dirt and sniffed the air. She could sense the three lions' scents getting stronger and there was an ominous feeling to the air around them. She began to worry that Simba and Kovu wouldn't exactly be safe with Timone and Pumbaa around as they would be the first to get eaten if that were the lions' intentions.

"Hey, Lulu, look! I already perfected it!" Lulu looked back at her brother and saw that he really did pounce on a rabbit instead of just slow ants and scorpions.

"Maybe we should head back home, Mufasa!" Lulu began to race toward the rock like a rocket shooting into the air. Mufasa thought to himself for a while but shook his head clear of the thoughts and picked the rabbit up from the ground and raced home after Lulu.

* * *

**A/n: Three strange lions approaching and the parents are in an argument? What will happen next time? STAY TUNED!**


End file.
